Mudança de Direção
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Sumário : Meses se passaram após Gu Jun Pyo e Geun Jan Di começarem a namorar, mas Ji Hoo nunca esqueceu a garota, por mais que ele tentasse gostar de outras meninas. Poderia um dia o destino mudar e a vida do jovem mudar de direção quando ele conhecer uma nova aluna da escola? Pairing : Ji Hoo x OC.
1. Capítulo 1- O Primeiro Contato

_Nota da autora : Olá olá pessoas, tudo bem com vocês? Então, recentemente entrei nesse mundo fantástico que é o fandom das dorameiras e como estou vendo Boys Before Flowers e fiquei extremamente inconformada em saber que meu príncipe injustiçado Ji Hoo sunbae não tem um final digno e não termina com a Jan Di, decidi fazer o que os roteiristas de BOF não fizeram : procurar dar um final melhor e feliz para nosso amado sunbae 3 A fanfic não vai ser Ji Hoo e Jan Di(infelizmente ç.ç Mas ainda vou escrever uma fic desse lindo casal,não se preocupem XD) e sim Ji Hoo e OC, espero que vocês gostem mesmo da fic, pois estou muito empolgada em escrevê-la 3_

 _ **Sumário : Meses se passaram após Gu Jun Pyo e Geun Jan Di começarem a namorar, mas Ji Hoo nunca esqueceu a garota, por mais que ele tentasse gostar de outras meninas. Poderia um dia o destino mudar e a vida do jovem mudar de direção quando ele conhecer uma nova aluna da escola? Pairing : Ji Hoo x OC.**_

 **Aviso : Boys Before Flowers e seus personagens não me pertencem, se me pertencessem, o final do dorama seria Ji Hoo e Jan Di juntos e Jun Pyo estaria indo para o exército. Então, todos os personagens pertencem ao seu criador, exceto, claro, a Lucy Herondale, minha OC. Ah, pra quem quer saber como é a aparência da Lucy, o faceclaim dela é a Lucy Hale, na primeira temporada de Pretty Little Liars ^^**

Capítulo 1- O Primeiro Contato

Um novo ano letivo escolar iria se iniciar na escola Shinhwa e muitos carros luxuosos e enormes eram vistos pelo caminho até a prestigiada escola. No entanto, os muitos alunos ricos que já se encontravam no prédio estavam aglomerados na porta da entrada do pátio principal, afinal o famoso quarteto F4 entraria por aquelas portas em menos de poucos minutos. Segundos atrás, uma jovem de pele clara e cabelos escuros com mechas rosa ia entrando no famoso colégio do grupo Shinhwa. Seu nome era Lucy Herondale e, coincidência ou não, aquele era o primeiro dia de aula da menina, que era filha de um famoso casal de médicos.

Lucy veio de Chicago, Estados Unidos, e esse é o seu primeiro mês no Japão, a jovem está no país para visitar sua prima, Geun Jan Di. Lucy podia vir de uma família rica e bastante influente, mas era uma menina doce, gentil, inteligente e sincera. Odiava ver alguém sofrer injustiça e conseguia fazer amigos com muita facilidade.-Jan Di, olá! Por que não foi para o aeroporto me receber, prima?-Lucy perguntara, assim que conseguiu entrar na escola Shinhwa, depois de passar por grupos de alunos e encontrar sua prima.

Lucy sabia que Jan Di era uma menina pobre e que sua família era muito humilde, mas nem isso fez com que ela não gostasse da prima. Muito pelo contrário, Lucy e Jan Di são muito unidas e sempre se falam pela internet quando Lucy não pode visitar Jan Di e a família da prima. O que Lucy não sabia, no entanto, era que muita coisa havia mudado desde que ela veio visitar Jan Di pela última vez. –Lucy, é ótimo vê-la outra vez, estava com saudades, prima! E me desculpe por não ter ido te ver no aeroporto, as coisas estão meio...complicadas...por aqui...É melhor sair do caminho, Lucy. -Jan Di diz para Lucy, meio sem graça. A menina então puxa Lucy para junto de si, afinal o F4 acabara de fazer sua entrada triunfal dentro da escola, e as meninas começaram a gritar como loucas.

Lucy então observou os quatro garotos que compunham o grupo, os olhando com curiosidade. A primeira coisa que a jovem Herondale percebeu sobre o F4 era que todos os quatro garotos que formavam o quarteto eram mesmo muito bonitos. Um deles era alto, cabelo escuro com permanente(o que ela achou realmente engraçado, diga-se de passagem, afinal Lucy nunca tinha visto garotos com permanente nos cabelos) e pele clara ; outros dois tinham cabelos escuros e castanhos e a pele um pouco mais bronzeada e tinham um sorrisinho levemente arrogante nos lábios, o que fez Lucy revirar os olhos. Ela nunca suportou meninos que se achava demais por serem ricos.

No entanto, ao olhar para o quarto garoto que estava com o grupo, Lucy sentiu que seu coração começou a bater com mais força e mais rápido e que suas pernas de repente começaram a ficar bambas.

O garoto que a menina observara era mesmo muito bonito : cabelos acobreados, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos. Quando o menino passou por Lucy e Jan-Di e ele sorriu para Jan-Di, a prima desta sentiu que as pernas realmente estavam bambas. Os quatro meninos passaram por Lucy e Jan-Di e, quando o menino de cabelos permanentes cumprimentou Jan-Di com um selinho, Lucy ficou realmente surpresa. Como assim, Jan Di estava namorando com aquele garoto e a prima não havia lhe contado aquele fato? E quem seriam esses meninos do F4?Os pais da garota nunca falaram deles em casa.

-Bom dia, Jan Di, meu amor.-O menino de cabelos com permanente disse para Jan Di, com um sorrisinho no rosto, roubando um selinho da menina. Ele também segurava Jan Di pela cintura, para que a menina não fugisse dele.-Aqui não Jun Pyo, as pessoas estão olhando!-Jan Di exclama baixinho, tentando se desvencilhar do namorado dando tapas no dorso do rapaz, fazendo também os outros garotos do F4 rirem com seu gesto.-Aish, para de se preocupar com isso! Deixa que eles saibam que eu sou louco pela minha namorada! Epa, quem é essa menina, Jan Di?-Jun Pyo resmungou, quando ele e Jan Di se separaram. Jun Pyo passou um ombro pelas costas de Jan Di e, quando se virou, notou a presença da prima da namorada, que estava rindo baixinho do momento romântico dos dois.

A primeira característica que Gu Jun Pyo notou sobre a estranha menina que estava com Jan Di foi que a garota era mesmo bonita : estatura baixa, pele branca, cabelos escuros com uma mecha rosa e olhos castanhos. De fato, essa menina não se parecia com sua namorada.-Ah, essa é a minha prima, Lucy Herondale. Ela vai ficar aqui no Japão durante um ano, para visitar minha família.-Jan Di disse a Jun Pyo, realmente sem graça e sem jeito por não ter avisado ao namorado que a prima estaria chegando para visitá-la.

Os outros meninos do F4 também olhavam curiosos para a desconhecida menina que estava com Jan Di, de todos eles, Ji Hoo era o que olhava a menina mais baixa da cabeça aos pés, achando engraçadinho e até mesmo charmoso a mecha rosada que a garota possuía nos cabelos. De repente, Ji Hoo sentiu do nada o coração bater muito rápido e as mãos ficarem suadas e frias e não sabendo ao certo o que era aquilo, achou melhor respirar um ar puro antes de ir para as aulas.-Eu...eu preciso respirar um ar puro.-Ji Hoo disse rispidamente e saiu de junto do grupo, deixando todos chocados.

-Ué, o que deu nele agora?-Woo Bin , o garoto de cabelos escuros curtos perguntou, perplexo com a reação do amigo, ele nunca havia visto Ji Hoo agir daquela maneira. Woo Bin olhou para Jun Pyo e para Yi Jeong, esperando algum deles dizer o que poderia ter acontecido para Ji Hoo sair como havia saído. _''Que garoto mais esquisito é esse?''_ Era o que Lucy se perguntava naquele momento, olhando espantada quando o garoto de cabelos acobreados sair tão grosseiramente.

 _Nota da autora : E chegamos ao fim do primeiro capítulo, pessoal! Ho ho ho, o que vocês acham que aconteceu com Ji Hoo para ele ter ficado tão grosso de repente? Vocês acham que os meninos do F4 gostaram ou não de Lucy? Será que Lucy vai conseguir sobreviver em um ambiente aonde o status e o dinheiro são importantes? Lucy vai reencontrar Ji Hoo novamente? Como será a primeira conversa do nosso Sunbae com a jovem estrangeira? Ah pessoal, se algum nome ou característica de algum personagem do dorama estiver errado ou diferente, me avisem para eu consertar no próximo capítulo, ok? Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Boys Before Flowers e eu ainda estou no meio do dorama. No mais é isso, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e nos vemos no próximo capítulo de Mudança de Direção, até lá!_


	2. Chapter 2- Novos Amigos

_**Disclaimer : Boys Before Flowers e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os créditos vão para seu criador. Se BBF me pertencesse, Ji Hoo e Jan Di estariam juntos, casados e felizes e dirigindo um hospital 3**_

 _Sumário: Meses se passaram após Gu Jun Pyo e Geun Jan Di terem começado a namorar, mas Ji Hoo nunca esqueceu Jan Di, por mais que ele conhecesse outras meninas. Poderia um dia a vida e o destino desse jovem mudar de direção quando uma nova aluna chegar na Escola Shinhwa? Pairing : Ji Hoo x OC_

Capítulo 2- Novos Amigos

\- O que deu nele?- Perguntou Yi Jung, espantado, ao ver Ji Hoo sair de junto do grupo como o melhor amigo havia saído : arrogante e grosso, pois Ji Hoo não era assim.''Que garoto mais esquisito é esse?''Era o que Lucy se perguntava naquele momento tão embaraçoso.

\- Eu vou lá falar com o Ji Hoo.- Jan Di disse, começando a ficar nervosa. Jan Di sabia que, para seu Sunbae, seu melhor amigo, ter ficado daquele jeito, era porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Será que Ji Hoo tinha mesmo passado mal e precisava respirar um ar puro?- Lucy, nos encontramos na piscina da escola, está bem? Consegue se virar sozinha, prima?-Jan Di perguntou á Lucy, preocupada.

Claro que Jan Di estava preocupada com a prima. A garota havia praticamente comido o que o diabo amassou naquela escola e isso tudo quando ainda nem namorava Jun Pyo, Lucy, sendo uma estrangeira, seria praticamente morta na escola. A hierarquia da escola Shinhwa era mesmo assustadora, ter dinheiro e nome não era o suficiente para sobreviver ali.-Eu me viro e pergunto a alguém aonde fica a piscina, Jan. Foi um prazer conhece-los, garotos, nos vemos por ai.-Lucy disse á Jan Di, garantindo á prima que não era para ela se preocupar. E com um sorriso amigável, Lucy se despediu dos meninos do F4 e saiu de junto do grupo, subindo as escadarias.

Espantados, os meninos do F4 olharam a prima de Jan Di sair, surpreendidos por alguém, ainda mais uma aluna estrangeira, ser tão gentil com eles logo quando os conhecem de cara.-Tudo bem, o que foi que aconteceu aqui?-Jun Pyo perguntou aos amigos, ainda mais surpreso do que os outros dois. Afinal, sempre que alguém os conhecia, ou era grossa com eles, ou acabava sujando alguma peça da roupa de Jun Pyo acidentalmente. –Ah , deixa de drama Jun Pyo, a prima de Jan Di só estava sendo gentil conosco. E outra : foi sorte que ela não te atacou com um chute no seu rosto, igual a Jan Di fez com você, lembra, cara?- Woo Bin perguntou a Jun Pyo, impaciente, e depois sorriu maroto, rindo ao ver a careta que Jun Pyo fez ao lembrar do maldito incidente, quando ele e Jan Di ainda se conheceram. Jun Pyo fez uma careta ante o que Woo Bin disse e os três garotos subiram as enormes escadarias do famoso colégio.

Xxxx

Jan Di percorreu os corredores da escola Shinhwa, a procura de Ji Hoo. Ver o seu melhor amigo saindo daquele jeito, tão arrogante, de junto dela, de Lucy e dos meninos do F4 havia preocupado ela. A menina sabia o quando que Sunbae gostava da companhia dos amigos e, para Ji Hoo ter ficado nervoso como ele ficou, algo deve ter acontecido. Por fim, depois de tanto procurar, Jan Di encontrou Ji Hoo no lugar aonde eles dois se falaram pela segunda vez : nos jardins da escola.

–Sabia que eu ia te encontrar aqui. O que aconteceu lá quando apresentei minha prima, Sunbae? Você está se sentindo bem?-Jan Di começou a falar devagar, perguntando ao amigo, com calma, o que havia acontecido. Ji Hoo ainda parecia péssimo, estava sentado em um dos bancos brancos que ficava no jardim, e estava respirando muito fundo, como que precisando se acalmar.-Eu estou bem, Jan Di, é sério. Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.- Ji Hoo disse para a menina, um pouco sem jeito, esboçando um sorriso. Não queria que a amiga percebesse que ele ainda estava nervoso por conhecer a prima da mesma, mas parecia que Jan Di o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

O que fazia com que Ji Hoo ainda se perguntasse para si mesmo : como que ele não se apaixonara por uma menina como ela? Mas então ele se lembrou da prima de Jan Di e de como de repente ele suou frio e como sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando viu a estranha menina de mechas rosa nos cabelos.- Sério, eu estou bem. Aquela menina é mesmo sua prima?- Ji Hoo perguntou a Jan Di, com um sorriso, após ele ter se acalmado um pouco. Ji Hoo respirou bem fundo outra vez e, se sentindo melhor, se levantou do banco, deu a mão para Jan Di, para que a menina segurasse, e os dois amigos retornaram para dentro da escola.- É sim, Sunbae. Lucy é minha prima mais velha, não nos vemos faz um ano. Ela mora na Inglaterra e os pais dela estão aqui em férias.-Jan Di disse a Ji Hoo, sem graça, apenas se dando conta de que ainda não tinha falado da prima para Jun Pyo e os meninos do F4.

E ela não podia deixar de ver que os meninos pareceram mesmo curiosos em relação a Lucy. Somente então Jan Di percebeu como, de repente Ji Hoo parecia estar interessado em sua prima; foi aí que Jan Di resolveu brincar um pouco com o melhor amigo quanto a isso. Jan gostou que Ji Hoo enfim parecia estar começando a gostar de outra pessoa novamente, ela odiava ver o melhor amigo triste. Era como se ela estivesse sofrendo junto com ele.- Sunbae, está gostando da minha prima, é?- Jan Di perguntou repentinamente a Ji Hoo, pegando o melhor amigo de surpresa.

Ji Hoo de repente parou de andar quando eles dois estavam nas escadas e sentiu que o seu rosto começara a esquentar e ele podia jurar que estava mais vermelho do que um tomate. Cara, que mico! Como que Jan Di foi fazer uma brincadeira dessa com ele?- Que piada é essa, Jan Di?Eu só queria saber mais sobre sua prima, só isso. Sem nenhum interesse, sério!- Ji Hoo começou a gaguejar, tentando se defender do olhar maroto que Jan Di lançara em sua direção, ele tinha certeza de que a amiga já estava armando algum plano para juntar ele e Lucy. – E não se atreva a contar a sua prima o que eu disse, entendeu? Sua sacana.- Ji Hoo perguntou a Jan Di, procurando não ficar nervoso perto da amiga. Então, ele se fingiu de ofendido e, só de brincadeira, ofendeu Jan Di de volta.

\- Eu estou brincando! Até parece que eu ia te ofender um dia!- Ji Hoo disse a Jan Di, sorrindo divertido, achando graça na cara que a garota tinha feito. Sério mesmo que Jan Di acreditou que ele tinha ofendido ela?- Tenho que ir, é melhor você ir procurar sua prima, antes que aquelas malucas do fã-clube do Jun Pyo a encontrem... Você vai ficar bem, não vai, Jan Di?-Ji Hoo disse de repente, olhando as horas em seu relógio. Jun Pyo tinha marcado de ele e os garotos irem jogar um pouco de sinuca antes da aula começar e Ji Hoo sabia o quanto que o melhor amigo odiava atrasos. De repente, ele estava se preocupando com outra coisa : a segurança de Lucy. Lucy era novata na escola e ele tinha certeza de que a jovem estrangeira sabia se defender, mas o garoto sabia muito bem também o quanto que as meninas do fã-clube do F4 podiam ser cruéis com cada uma que se aproximava dele e dos amigos. Por isso que Ji Hoo teve que perguntar a Jan Di se a amiga ficaria bem alguns minutos sem ele.- Tudo bem, Sunbae. Vai, eu entendo. E eu vou ficar bem, sério.- Jan Di disse a Ji Hoo, com um sorriso amarelo, sorrindo sem graça.

Ji Hoo então se despediu da garota, dando um beijo em sua testa, e deixara o jardim. ' _'É, Jan Di passou por muita coisa, ela ia ficar bem. Mas será que vou encontrar aquela linda garota de mechas rosa novamente?''_ era o que Ji Hoo pensava sem parar. Sim, desde que ele conhecera Lucy que ele pensava nela sem parar, e isso não era um bom Di, sorrindo ao ter certeza de que Ji Hoo estava mesmo gostando de sua prima, já pensou em uma maneira de pedir ajuda a Jun Pyo para que ele a ajudasse em seu plano para fazer com que Ji Hoo e Lucy se encontrarem novamente. Pensando nisso, a garota saiu dos jardins e foi para a piscina interna da escola, já que ela tinha combinado de se encontrar lá com a prima.

Xxx

Lucy se encontrava sozinha aonde ficava a piscina interna do colégio Shinwha. A menina conseguira encontrar o local depois de perguntar para alguns alunos veteranos, recebendo respostas de má-vontade de algumas meninas patricinhas, inclusive. A piscina da escola era mesmo grande e bonita, agora Lucy entendia quando Jan Di lhe contava porque sempre adorava ir ali, praticar natação. Lucy esperava por Jan Di fazia quase vinte minutos, quando a menina enfim avistara a prima se aproximar de onde ela estava.-

Até que enfim né, Jan Di. Por que demorou, prima?- Lucy perguntou a Jan Di, preocupada, quando a prima se aproximara e se sentara em uma cadeira perto da que ela estava. Jan Di então começou a contar para ela o que tinha acontecido. Segundo o que Lucy entendeu, Jan Di tinha demorado um pouco por que a prima tinha ido ver porque o bonito garoto de cabelos acobreados que ela conhecera no pátio de entrada havia saído de junto do grupo daquela maneira. O que Lucy não esperava, no entanto, é que a prima era melhor amiga do garoto de cabelos acobreados e amiga dos meninos que ela conheceu na entrada da escola.

\- Espera um minuto, Jan, como assim, você é melhor amiga daquele garoto supergato de cabelos acobreados e é namorada daquele garoto lindo de cabelos permanente? O que diabos aconteceu nesse tempo que ficamos sem nos ver? Como conheceu aqueles garotos?- Lucy perguntava rapidamente para Jan Di, surpresa com o fato de que aqueles bonitos meninos eram mesmo amigos da prima. Jan Di então começou a contar para Lucy tudo o que aconteceu nesse ano em que elas duas ficaram sem se ver : como ela conheceu o F4, como ela e Jun Pyo eram inimigos mortais, o dia que Jun Pyo salvou ela de ser morta nas mãos dos alunos da escola, de quando ela conheceu a mãe bruxa de Jun Pyo, da viagem para a ilha, entre outras tantas coisas.

Lucy ouvia tudo, espantada em como aqueles garotos poderiam ser tão desagradáveis quando conheceram a prima. Ela não teve uma impressão lá muito boa de Jun Pyo quando o conheceu, e agora, depois que ouviu o que ele fez com a prima, encontrou um motivo para enchê-lo de pancada. –Como é que é, Jan? Esse idiota não fez isso!-Lucy gritou, indignada, já se levantando. Ela ia caçar Jun Pyo por toda a escola Shinhwa, e quando Lucy o encontrasse, ele era um homem morto. Só foi salva de fazer essa loucura por Jan Di, quando a prima segurou seu braço. Jan Di sabia que, quem enfrentasse o F4 ficaria odiado por toda a escola para sempre, isso já acontecera com ela e ela não queria que a mesma coisa acontecesse com Lucy.- Calma Lucy, o Jun Pyo e os meninos são diferentes agora do que eram naquela época que eu os conheci. E eu sei disso, porque confio no Jun Pyo e amo demais ele, acho que aquele idiota não me faria sofrer de novo.-Jan Di disse a Lucy, procurando acalmar a prima, e ficou vermelha quando ela disse que confiava no namorado.

Mas era verdade, ela sabia que o garoto não iria mais fazê-la sofrer outra vez. No entanto, no momento Jan Di queria dizer algo para fazer com que a prima pare com a ideia louca de querer bater em seu namorado, então ela se lembrou da conversa que teve com Ji Hoo minutos atrás.-Mudando de assunto, quer saber de uma coisa? Meu amigo Ji Hoo, o garoto de cabelos acobreados, quis saber mais sobre você, priminha!-Jan Di perguntou a Lucy, e depois disse a última frase, sorrindo divertida ao ver que a prima ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate quando ela disse que Sunbae parecia estar gostando da garota.

Nesse momento, Lucy sentiu que realmente estava ficando parecendo um tomate ambulante. Então o bonito garoto que ela conheceu na entrada do pátio da escola estava mesmo gostando dela! Mas como, se eles dois ainda nem ao menos se apresentaram? Tudo bem, aquilo era mesmo esquisito. –Então quer dizer que o nome dele é Ji Hoo? Bom saber, pelo menos já posso falar com ele mais adequadamente se algum dia eu o ver outra vez. Mas por que ele quer saber de mim, Jan?-Lucy perguntou a prima, curiosa, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Jan Di ia responder a Lucy, mas as duas ouviram um sinal, que dizia que as aulas da manhã tinham terminado.-Lucy, eu vou ter que ir, o Jun Pyo está me esperando. Nos encontramos no terraço da escola, tchau!-Jan Di disse a Lucy, se levantando de um pulo da cadeira, agitada. Jan Di se despediu de Lucy, dando um abraço na prima, e saiu correndo do local em que ficava a piscina interna da escola.

Na verdade, ela não ia encontrar Jun Pyo. Jan Di queria deixar Lucy sozinha, para assim a prima encontrar Ji Hoo na escola. A garota tinha até mesmo dado a prima uma pista de onde encontrar o garoto, afinal foi no terraço da escola onde Jan Di e Ji Hoo se falaram pela primeira vez, naquela hora a garota sabia que o Sunbae estaria no terraço.-Agora que fiz minha parte, vou até Jun Pyo e pedir a ele e aos meninos ajuda para juntar minha prima e Ji Hoo.- Jan Di disse para si mesma, com um sorrisinho, enquanto procurava o namorado pela escola.

Xxx

A Escola Shinhwa era mesmo uma escola enorme., foi o que Lucy pensou, enquanto caminhava pelo famoso colégio, tentando encontrar o tal terraço que Jan Di havia mencionado, para as duas se encontrarem lá. Como aquele ainda era o primeiro dia de Lucy na prestigiada escola e a menina ainda não sabia onde ficava vários lugares ali, novamente ela teve que perguntar para alguém.- Ah sim, obrigada.-Lucy disse para a pessoa a quem perguntou aonde ficava o terraço. A pessoa para quem Lucy havia perguntado aonde ficava o terraço da escola era uma menina bem patricinha que tinha respondido a pergunta de Lucy com má-vontade.-Cara, eu quero é passar bem longe de gente desse tipo.-Lucy resmungou para si mesma, subindo as escadas do colégio. Sem muitos problemas,a garota conseguiu chegar no local e se surpreendeu com a vista. E Lucy queria conhecer outros lugares da escola, para poder tirar fotos. Sim, tirar fotos era uma das coisas que a menina mais gostava de fazer e isso a deixava relaxada.

-Nossa, a vista aqui é mesmo bonita. Dá até para tirar algumas fotos legais.-Lucy disse para si mesma e, sorrindo baixinho, pegou uma câmera na bolsa. O que a garota não sabia é que mais alguém estava ocupando o terraço, alguém que ela não prestou atenção de imediato, pois ela subia as escadas com alguma pressa. Então, quando Lucy tirou a primeira foto, ela ouviu um bocejo e se virou devagar, para ver quem estava ali.-Desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo. Vou tentar fazer menos barulho.-Lucy disse, realmente sem jeito, para aonde a pessoa estava. Quem estava no terraço era Ji Hoo, que gostava de ir até ali para tirar um cochilo ás vezes. No entanto, ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz da jovem.

\- Tudo bem, eu já ia acordar mesmo.- Ji Hoo disse, se levantando e se espreguiçando. Somente então ele viu quem havia falado. Era Lucy, a prima de Jan Di. A prima de Jan Di estava ali, no mesmo lugar que ele! É isso aí, Ji Hoo, hora de se desculpar por ter sido rude com a menina, cara. – Ei, você é a prima da Jan Di, certo? Sou Yoon Ji Hoo, prazer em conhecê-la. E me desculpe se fui um pouco rude mais cedo, mas eu realmente não estava me sentindo muito bem.- Ji Hoo disse para a menina, com um sorrisinho gentil, oferecendo a mão para um aperto amigável.

A nova aluna realmente estava intrigando Ji Hoo e o garoto começou a pensar em aquela ser a possibilidade de se apaixonar novamente. Pois é, Ji Hoo realmente estava com aquela possibilidade desde uns dias atrás, quando os amigos lhe perguntaram por que ele não se apaixonava outra vez. E, bom, agora o garoto sentia que o destino estava sorrindo para ele novamente, depois de sofrer por um amor que não era correspondido. E Ji Hoo também intrigava Lucy, de alguma maneira, a garota sentia que o jovem era diferente dos outros garotos que ela conhecera.

-Sim, eu e a Jan somos primas mesmo, na verdade ela é como uma irmã para mim. Sou a Lucy Herondale, mas pode me chamar de Lu. Se eu posso te perguntar, por que estava cochilando aqui no terraço, Ji Hoo?-Lucy sorriu tímida, apertou de volta a mão de Ji Hoo e criara coragem para fazer a pergunta ao bonito garoto, após as apresentações terem sido feitas. De perto, Ji Hoo percebeu que Lucy era mesmo bonita : altura mediana, nem muito alta demais e nem baixa demais, pele branca, cabelos escuros pretos, grandes olhos castanhos e mechas rosas nos cabelos.

E o melhor de tudo era que a menina era mesmo meiga e gentil e se interessava por artes, só por esse motivo Ji Hoo já se interessou pela jovem Herondale logo de cara. Apesar disso tudo, tinha apenas um problema : Ji Hoo tinha que aprender a pronunciar o nome de Lucy. -Ah, é que eu gosto de vir aqui ás vezes tirar um cochilo porque aqui é calmo e quieto, aí aproveito a quietude daqui para descansar um pouco antes de voltar para dentro da escola. Você quer ser fotografa, é?- Ji Hoo disse para Lucy, parecendo realmente sem jeito, sorrindo tímido, e fez a pergunta com uma genuína curiosidade. Se a garota gostava mesmo de artes, ela já era perfeita na concepção dele.

E, depois, vendo Lucy segurando a câmera, fez a pergunta com um leve sorriso. Ji Hoo percebeu que Lucy se interessava por artes, o que rapidamente fez com que ele pensasse em uma coisa : será que ele tinha finalmente encontrado A garota? Tal pensamento fez com que o coração dele começasse a vibrar como um elástico gigante. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou a jovem.- Você é realmente diferente de todos os garotos que eu já conheci... Ji Hoo, certo? Mas eu falei que você é diferente em um sentido bom, não foi para te ofender. E respondendo sua pergunta : ás vezes sim, eu penso em ser fotógrafa. Fotografar meio que é como um hobby meu desde que eu era pequena, mas se meus pais souberem que quero fazer carreira nisso, eles me expulsam de casa. Confesso : sou mesmo louca por artes, fotografia e música.-Lucy disse a Ji Hoo, começando a se sentir mais a vontade do lado daquele lindo garoto que ela acabou de conhecer.

Ji Hoo era mesmo diferente de todos os garotos que Lucy já tinha conhecido na vida : O jovem era não apenas bonito e charmoso, mas também era gentil, doce e parecia ser tímido e inteligente.E, embora ela não soubesse explicar porque, Lucy sentia que Ji Hoo trazia alguma aura triste e solitária ao seu redor. Tudo bem, ela admitia : estava mesmo começando a gostar de seu novo amigo. - Você disse que gosta de artes, certo? Já pode se considerar amiga minha. Para passar o tempo, eu gosto de tocar violino. Nossa, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Preciso me encontrar com os rapazes e o Jun Pyo vai me matar se eu chegar atrasado. Mas espero te ver de novo por aí, Lucy. Amigos?-Ji Hoo perguntou a Lucy, curioso, e sorriu ao ver a menina confirmar que sim, que gostava de artes e música. Então Ji Ho estendeu a mão para Lucy, em um gesto amigável, como prova de que a amizade entre ele e Lucy estava mesmo começando.

A conversa teria se estendido mais se não fosse o tempo. Ji Hoo olhou a hora em seu relógio, e suspirou um pouco triste ao perceber que já estava tarde. Jun Pyo tinha marcado uma reunião de urgência com os garotos do F4 e o herdeiro da empresa Shinhwa odiava quando alguém se atrasasse para suas reuniões.-Claro, amigos. Nos vemos por aí.-Lucy disse a Ji Hoo, sentindo que o rosto estava mesmo corado. Lucy apertou de volta a mão de Ji Hoo e, sorrindo, acenou um ''tchau'' para o novo amigo. Sim, Lucy podia dizer que ela e o bonito garoto de cabelos acobreados já podiam ser novos amigos.

 _ **Nota da aurtora : E aqui estamos com o segundo capítulo! Nossa, manas, o que foi esse segundo capítulo? Ji Hoo começando a perceber que já estava gostando de Lucy, Lucy se encantando com o jeito doce de Jji Hoo(e quem não se encantaria com o jeito doce do nosso Sunbae?), Jan Di procurando ajudar Ji Hoo a entender os sentimentos do amigo(desculpem, sou mesmo Ji Hoox Jan Di shipper e eu queria muito colocar alguma cena em que mostre a amizade linda desses dois 3 ), Lucy sendo legal com os meninos e Jan Di procurando dar uma de cupido e juntar a prima e o sundae! Nossa, mas que plano será esse que Jan Di pensou, para ela querer que Jun Pyo ajude ela? Vou contar mais disso no próximo capítulo e vou procurar fazer mais a Lucy interagindo com os meninos do F4, hahaha ! Espero que estejam gostando da fic e até a próxima ;)**_


End file.
